


The Paths Not Taken

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Druid Geralt, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, In a universe where Geralt was never given up to witchers, LITERALLY, M/M, Witcher Jaskier | Dandelion, and Jaskier was a bastard, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: The path Jaskier's grown up on is a long and harsh one but when he gives himself forcefully befriending a druid named Geralt, maybe it doesn't have to be a lonely one.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Triss Merigold, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. A Strained Introduction

"Suppose you're here about our contract, yeah?"

"Why else would I be here?" Jaskier asked as he sat across from the man in the bar. It was almost noon now if the man had to guess.

"Strange you're not exactly...witcher like. I mean, I thought you'd be bigger. And scary. You barely look older than my lad at home." The man with dirty teeth said with a frown. "How old are you anyway."

"Much older than you think, I can assure you." Jaskier responded somewhat defensively. The man raised his hands.

"Alright, alright, just wondering."

"So this beast, tell me about it. The contract said it's killed three people."

"Aye. Started two weeks ago. Out in the forest there's a well we get our water from. But some people stopped coming back. Old Nan was the first. We found her body by the canal. Then Greg...or at least what was left of him. Only reason we knew was this horse's ass of a tattoo he got years ago."

"You said three, who was the other one?"

"A little girl. 'er name was Eva. We found her yesterday morn. Her mother has yet to stop crying." The man twisted his fingers. "We haven't much money master witcher but we'll give you what we have if you can stop whatever's doing this."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Please witcher, we need that well." Jaskier nodded, getting off the bench and walking to the door of the inn when someone spit at his back. He turned around to see an older man glaring at him despite the worried girl next to him.

"Grandpa, please-"

"Oi! You, butcher!" The man growled out. "Yeah I'm talking to you, think you can here and do the same thing you did in Oxenfurt?" Jaskier's eyes narrowed. "Come here to kill us too? Or you just stealing our hard earned money?"

"Grandpa-" the girl tried to dissuade the man but it was too late. Jaskier strolling over as she scurried away. But the man refused to move.

"Old man, I don't know who you are." Jaskier leaned down to be at eye level with the man. "But I know, you know who I am. And think about that when I tell you to kindly fuck off or next time I won't be as generous." His hand moving but the young girl rushed over, grabbing his wrist.

"Please don't hurt him, he doesn't know any better." She had tears in her eyes. Jaskier sighed before moving away. Not saying another word as he turned to leave the bar. He shouldn't expect any less from people like this. At least he'd be paid.

~~

It took half a day of tracking before he found tracks. There was a fiend living somewhere in these woods. Strange as they didn't normally like being this close to people. Jaskier following the trail back to a large cave in sure of a mountain. The cave was empty, the creature was probably still out hunting. He'd have to wait for night fall until it came back.

The witcher scouting out the area before choosing a flat patch of land to set up camp. Setting up the fire put his stomach rumbled audibly. Mmmm, it had been at least a day or two since he'd last ate something. Digging around his pack, the witcher pulled out his crossbow. Just a rabbit to tide him over.

"Stupid fiends. Stupid village. Stupid vendors won't sell to me." The man whined, as he skulked about. People always wanted him to do their dirty work without expecting him to complain. "You know what, I could quit any day I wanted, let you do it yourself." Jaskier murmured, eyes catching something moving in the distance."No, Jaskier, that's not the way of the path." The man mimicked his mentor, getting ready to take aim. "I know, I know, it's for the good of humanity. Well maybe humanity sucks." Jaskier continued to talk to himself as a figure came out from the brush. "The fuck?"

It was a horse. A large brown mare to be exact. Wearing a saddle, completely unattended as it trotted through the woods. Not a care in the world. His eyebrows raised as he approached the horse.

"Hey girl, where's your owner?" Jaskier asked, reaching for her mane but she neighed. Backing away from the witcher. Before he got the chance to try again, he heard talking.

"-come on sorcerer, we're asking some simple fucking questions." The Witcher perked up. His senses picking up four...no five people nearby. Jaskier quietly snuck over to see a group of bandits. Looking closer he saw a figure tied to a tree. A man with bright red hair dressed all in black, snarling at the men, one of which had a sword pointed at his neck.

"I. Don't. Know. What. You're. Talking. About." The stranger gritted out. 

"We all heard the stories about the old count's treasure hidden out here. We haven't been in this shit hole of a forest for weeks just for nothing."

"You're making a grave mistake by being here." One of the other Ken laughed.

"You threatening us?"

"I'm promising you that if you don't let me go this instant I'll make you regret it." The captive growled as the header raised his sword, about to slash down.

"Stop!" Jaskier yelled, grabbing his steel sword. "Step away from the man."

"Who the fuck are you?" One of the men asked as he fumbled for his weapon.

"The man who will cut you down if you don't let him go." The fourth man laughed loudly.

"And what's a baby faced bastard like you you gonna do about it?"

"Stay out of this witcher." The red haired man said angrily. 

"Don't get your hopes too high sorcerer." The leader smirked as he and his men surrounded Jaskier. "Four on one sounds like pretty good odds to me."

"Better men have tried." Jaskier smirked as the first man charged. He was sloppy, Jaskier easily deflecting his attack. Knocking the man to the ground before burying his sword in the bandit's gut. The man letting out a dying moan as Jaskier dodged an attack from the leader. Kicking him hard in the back before retreating. His sword now bloody, was seeing hard into the dude of the man by the tree.

The man squealing as Jaskier backed away, only two men left.

"Not doing so hot?" Jaskier taunted as the remaining men circled around him. "Don't worry, you're lasting a lot longer than I thought you would." The leader, now enraged swiped at Jaskier. The witcher however failed to take into account the other man behind him doing the same. A dagger burying itself in his side as he hissed from pain. Falling down he struggled to stand up when the leader planted a foot on his chest.

"What was that about not doing so hot?" The man raised his sword when a voice bellowed.

"Enough!" A wave of power was sent out, knocking the men off their feet. Jaskier turned to see the man previously tied to the tree now stood up. Anger seeming to pulsate off him. Jaskier's world slowly starting to black out as he walked over. The man's murmured cursing being the last thing he heard before consciousness left him completely.


	2. Stuck With You

"...kier....Jaskier....Jaskier!" The boy was startled awake. His eyes darting around as his ears were ringing. The woman holding him shushed another child nearby. Sounds of fighting could be heard outside. Screams of terror abruptly cut short by a sword. The boy was vaguely aware of a sobbing baby being put in his arms. 

"Mama-"

"Jaskier, please," the woman gripped the boy by his shoulders tightly. "I need to go now. You take care of your sisters and promise me you won't leave. No matter what." The look on her eyes was something the nine year old didn't understand. He whimpered as she shook him by the shoulders just slightly. "Promise me."

"I-I promise." He'd finally managed to stammer out. There was a bang against the door of the cellar they were in. The woman quickly leaned down and kissed the child on the head. Her long chestnut hair brushing against his face. Grabbing something off the wall he couldn't see before rushing out and locking the door behind her. A scream, a flash of light-

~~

"Hugh," Jaskier gasped loudly as he snapped open. Looking around wildly before letting out a grunt of pain. Eyes falling down to his chest, now covered in bandages and various herbs. The witcher's body relaxed. Tension leaving his muscles as he fell back. A bed, he realized. He was on a bed. That was probably a good sign.

The man winced as he rolled on his back to get a better look of his surroundings. The hut he was in had sunlight pouring in through a large window across from him. A bench under the window was covered in plants...judging by the smell the ones used to in the foul smelling concoction on his wound. His eyes wandered around the house further when he saw it. A horse. In the middle of the fucking house. Mouth on a salt lick like this was completely normal.

"What, the fuck?" Jaskier muttered when he heard a door open. The red haired man from before was holding a few rags and some kind of oil. He couldn't really tell what.

"Ah good, you're up." The sorcerer...no...judging from the state of the place plus the horse...most likely druid, sat in the chair next to the witcher. Jaskier eyeing him as he soaked one of the rags with the brown elixir. "For a moment I thought you wouldn't be getting back up." He leaves over. "I need you to turn over."

Jaskier hesitated for a moment before doing so. Biting back a pained moan as the bandages were taken off so the man could attend to the wound. It was already healing.

"How...how long was I out?" The Witcher asked as the man pressed the cloth down. 

"Couple of days. You're lucky I got home early yesterday. Roach took to eating your hair."

"Roach?"

"My horse."

"Right..." Jaskier was never one for horses but there was something about that one in particular he didn't care for. The man pulled away, grabbing some fresh bandages and rewrapping the wound. "Thank you....I didn't quite get the chance to catch your name before." The man paused as he fetched Jaskier's armor.

"It's Geralt." He handed Jaskier his items. The witcher nodded as he started to dress himself.

"Thank you for the help Geralt. I'd almost definitely be dead without you."

"You almost died because me."

"Just doing my duty for humanity."

"I'm not what most people consider humanity." Jaskier scoffed.

"Doesn't matter to me. Human, druid...rock troll if you're nice enough." Jaskier grinned despite Geralt's unamused face. The witcher putting his swords in their sheaths carefully. "By the way. My name's Jaskier."

"I heard. The village was talking about you." Geralt hummed.

"Only good things I hope."

"If by good you mean them praying your body finally poisoned their fictional beast, then yes. Good things." Jaskier paused as he got up.

"Fictional? There's a leshen out there."

"I'm aware witcher. It's been there for years. But that's not what's killing people." Geralt explained. "Before you came along, I was trying to find out what those men had to do with it."

"Sounds like you're doing my job for me." Jaskier laughed. 

"I'm already working on remedying the situation. You can go on your on way." Geralt said as both he began sent to the door. "You can stay as long as you need to heal." He tried to curse the door but Jaskier was following close behind.

"I'll help you!"

"No thanks." Geralt turned him down. Walking faster down the forest's path but Jaskier kept up.

"I need the coin, I'd feel bad taking credit for your work."

"I'm very capable of doing this on my own."

"Really? If I recall right, I was the one saving you."

"Before you got yourself stabbed. Which you should be in bed for."

"My witcher metabolism does wonders for the body." Geralt stopped and Jaskier was surprised when he turned around abruptly.

"Either you back to the hut and let yourself heal or so help me Gods above I will finished what that man started." Jaskier out his hands on his hips.

"Many have tried, yet none have succeeded. Geralt please, I only intend to help you." The red haired man glared at him before sighing.

"You're not going away until I say yes, are you?"

"Yep!"

"Fine. But don't get in my way."

"You won't regret it!"


End file.
